Heatwave
by modnaf
Summary: As a heatwave rocks Japan a past romance offers comfort and help to an enemy. Youji and Schuldig centric. Brad&Schu Youji&Asuka Youji Schu Friendship


_Italicized _telepathy

It was hot, too damn hot to be moving or touching for that matter and Brad's body curled in against his, as pleasant as it was currently made Schuldig cringe. Pulling his arm free with a jerk Schuldig flopped back onto the soft sheets of their current hotel room and sighed. When no response was forthcoming he sighed again louder.

"Go back to sleep," Brad muttered curling into his blanket. The tall American was not only curled in the sheet, but had the comforter half-drug over his slim hips. Masochist.

"Brad I'm hot," Schuldig whined stretching the vowel out dramatically.

Brad glanced over his shoulder snorting.

_I am so!_ Schuldig squeaked indignantly at the challenge in that arrogant smirk. _And in more then one way!_ Leaning over Schuldig nuzzled the American's sensitive ear, tonguing the crevices and grooves wickedly.

_And having sex is going to cool you down? _Brad sent his pale amber eyes glittering in the filtered moonlight that served as the only illumination in the room. "Take a cold shower Schuldig." Brad ordered turning back to his pillows and pulling the comforter up higher.

"How can you be under that thing?"

"I'm cold."

"Impossible."

Brad shrugged absently closing his eyes. _The heat will break tomorrow afternoon. It will rain for three days if the winds don't shift._

Precogs. Better then weathermen, most certainly more accurate. _Why maybe three days?_

Brad chuckled into his pillow pointing on pale hand toward the bathroom. _Because I can't see every damn butterfly that may interfere. Take a shower Schuldig it'll make you feel better. _

Schuldig doubted that but got up anyway.

It had long been established in Schwarz's odd little family dynamic that if the telepath couldn't sleep chances were that no one else would be sleeping either. Nagi had hated it professing schoolwork and the already layered exhaustion from any execution of his gift as a way to weasel out of night-telepath duty. Brad normally met Schuldig's whining for attention the same way the man met everything else, armed with prior for-knowledge and an endearable sneer. Of course Schuldig was biased.

So that had left Farfarello, who had odd sleeping patterns anyway to baby-sit Schuldig, but Farf wasn't here now.

Schuldig's eyes momentarily slid shut as a tremor of worry ran through him. _Wherever you went after the tower's fall my friend, please be well._ Schuldig could tell that the Irish madman was alive, but nothing more. Reaching out to him was like touching the mind of a sleeping predator, all basic instinct and darkness. Schuldig knew to leave him alone when he was like this, it usually meant Farf was hurt and healing, and a wounded animal… Attacks friends as well as enemies.

Schuldig glanced over at the empty bed across the room.

Kritker had Nagi.

That wasn't quite accurate. Schuldig was certain that Omi had Nagi that the young Persia in training was treating the chibi fine, and that Nagi was recuperating in relative ease after the tower's collapse. He couldn't reach the telekinetic, Nagi was at times harder then Brad to contact when he didn't want to be found. Or Kritker had found a way to block telepaths; it would have been a laughable thought if the pretty red haired bitch hadn't gotten the drop on Brad so thoroughly just a few months before.

That was a battle that had gone to hell in a hand basket and nearly cost both teams their lives. Schwarz had been winning and why not? Weiss was merely human, a lethal team, a surprising good team considering the relative age and skill of its assassins, but still a fledgling team in a war that they couldn't possibly understand or hope to win. Weiss was currently living in an RV of all things after all, a **pink** RV. Who could take an assassin group seriously that traversed the country-side selling **flowers** from their **pink** RV?

Shaking his head Schuldig glanced around the expensive hotel room, a suite actually, complete with marble counter topped kitchenette, Jacuzzi, and fireplace. Schwarz was undercover, running from Esstet and they still managed to out class Weiss.

The bathroom was beautiful, the aforementioned Jacuzzi took up the far back wall of the room, the shower, a large walk-in affair, the right and the other necessities situated to the left. It was ostentatious, all chrome and glass, very American and made Brad feel very at home. Turning on the shower with knobs sculpted like leaping dolphin Schuldig adjusted the water to cool, not quite cold and stepped into the spray. Hissing as his body adjusted to the change in temperature the orange-haired German rested his forehead against the cool tile and let his mind wander.

For Schuldig of course that meant literally.

There was a politician in the next room, currently beating the heat with his lovely secretary. Schuldig felt his temperature perk as he brushed their minds and quickly retreated. Brad was right after all, sex would not cool him down. Down a floor a vacationing family was thinking about Disneyworld. Letting his lips twist into a rather cruel smile Schuldig slipped into the youngest family member's mind.

Children's dreams were wonderfully fun and easily manipulated with usually amusing results. Ito Takashi, the boys name revealed be a quick scan, was thinking about Mickey. The bright colors of his dream world had painted a lovely world, cartoon oriented and currently Mickey, Taka, two of the teenaged mutant turtles, a disturbing mix of anime animal mascots, and Grumpy Bear were saving the world.

The pure saccrine sweetness of it froze Schuldig for a moment. His teeth hurt.

Baring his teeth Schuldig wrapped his brain around the boys and everything froze. A few quick nudges and some character re-writes later and the dream continued. Mickey Mouse, child icon of the world was suddenly being chased be most of his team-mates the cutified creatures returned to their natural, primal, status.

Grumpy Bear was hungry. Very hungry. Grumpy Bear was grumpy. Very grumpy. And Takashi looked tasty. Very tasty.

The kid would never want to watch another cartoon in his life.

Retreating back to his shower Schuldig chuckled maliciously. It was petty for an evil, telepathic assassin bent on turning the world to chaos to mess with the mind of a six year-old, but fun nevertheless.

Reaching out and turning off the water Schuldig stepped out of the shower, shivering a little when the room's air-conditioning brushed his skin. Brad, bed, and warm blankets, were the perfect combination now. Humming to himself the telepath quickly toweled off and nearly ran into the other room plastering his cool damp flesh against Brad's warm body.

The American gave a disgruntled, oddly adorable squeak at the content. _Schuldig, what the fuck do you… You're humming It's a Small World? Schuldig you'll have it stuck in your head and mine for weeks!_

Schuldig chuckled curling his arms around Brad and rubbing himself against the American's hip lightly. _So distract me._

The older man glared at him. "No."

"No?"

"No. I'm hot, I was sleeping, and I don't want to."

Schuldig chuckled leaning over and capturing his lips in a kiss. _It's a world of laughter a world of tears… It's a world of hopes and a world of fears… There's so much that we share, that it's time we're aware…_

Crawford snarled grabbing his gun from the bedside table the muzzle suddenly pressed against Schuldig's temple. "I will **kill** you."

Schuldig laughed but ceased his assault on the testy precog, just curling his leg over brad's hips and snuggling in until his head rested on the larger man's shoulder.

Brad nodded at the acquaintance setting the gun aside. Curling an arm around the telepath's shoulder he buried his face in the damp hair and re-sought out his sleep.

"What was that?" Schuldig suddenly asked sitting upright.

"Oh for the love of all that is…" Brad rolled over pulling the pillows vainly over his head. "It was probably just a cat. Go To Sleep SCHULDIG."

Schuldig blinked at the blanket and pillow clad lump but got up anyway. Soft, clicking noises, followed by the occasional… Whimper? It seemed to be coming from the door, crossing to the thing he pressed his ear against the smooth wood and listened.

Click.

Clang.

Curse.

Raising an eyebrow the telepath reached out trying to gauge the mind of whoever was stupid enough to break into Schwarz's hotel room.

He stopped. Stared blankly at the door, and read the mind again. It couldn't be.

Jerking the door open Schuldig caught the lanky man that fell suddenly through the open door. "Kudoh! Balinese what the fuck are you doing here?"

_I told you it was just a cat._

_ Very funny Crawford._

A/N Short first chapter, sorry. Story takes place after the OAV's, pre-Gluhen. The rating is for later chapters, promise. Sorry for anyone disturbed by Grumpy Bears rampage. There should actually be fanart for it soon. I'll past a link if there is.


End file.
